


Wrong Bag

by P_D_Rowley



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: College AU, Cute, M/M, Merlin writes stories...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_D_Rowley/pseuds/P_D_Rowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Merlin and Arthur had the same bags? And Arthur grabbed it? Well nothing, unless Merlin had written slash fiction about the two of them...How important is that bag now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Bag

Prompt: Accidently takes one another’s bag.  
Merlin sat in the library working on his history essay. Sitting next to him, because the library was full and no other chairs were available, was Arthur Pendragon. Richest snob in all of Avalon High—besides Arthur’s nice half-sister.  
Merlin on the other hand hated him but loved him at the same time, why? Arthur treats Merlin like his manservant, which he wasn't, but about over the first month or so, Merlin started having feelings. He had noticed the little things no one else had noticed about Arthur.  
And his feelings began to show in his writings.  
Typing away at his laptop Merlin noticed that Arthur's bag look similar with his own. Merlin didn’t say anything. Because that would give Arthur more cause to ridicule and pester Merlin, more then he already has.  
And if Arthur knew about his writings and how they were gay fiction and that they somehow related to the two—Merlin would be dead. Catching himself staring, Merlin turn back down to his essay. Arthur on the other had had noticed Merlin staring and decided to say a thing, or two.  
“Like what you see there, Merlin?” the raven haired male choked on the water he had currently grabbed.  
“What?!” he turned to look at the other. “I have no idea what you’re insinuating, Arthur, but I was doing nothing of the sort.” One regal eyebrow rose a half inch.  
“I caught you in the act there, Merlin. Don’t try to convince me otherwise.”  
“Shhh!!!” The hag of a librarian called with her finger on her chapped and cracked lips.  
“Sorry, Ma’am.” Merlin apologized, trying desperately to materialize out of his chair or possibly melt into the floor. Arthur on the other hand groaned, no one tells a Pendragon what to do… unless you were his mother—now that was different. So, Arthur got up, shoved his things into the first bag he saw, which just so happened to be Merlin's, and walked out. Merlin, having realized that Arthur grabbed his bag a bit too late, panicked.  
What you people may not know is that Merlin now had a major problem on his hands…because if Arthur reached into the bag and grabbed the only notebook currently in there, Arthur would find the slash writings. Now Merlin couldn’t have Arthur finding out of his crush on the git that way, could he? So Merlin did the first thing that came to his mind…texted Morgana.  
‘I’ve got a major ass problem.-Emrys’  
‘What kind of problem?-M’ Merlin sighed.  
‘The kind of problem you read about in your slash-fiction.-Emrys’  
‘Oh?-M’  
‘Arthur grabbed my bag instead of his and I have to get it back before he reads what I wrote.-Emrys’ Thankfully Morgana already knew the whole problem.  
‘I’ll see what I can do. But don’t get your hopes up, okay?-M’  
‘Okay. Just try to get it, please!! I don’t want to change schools bc of this.-Emrys’  
‘Like I said I’ll try.-M’ now that all that was left to do was prey Morgana got there in time.  
***  
Morgana had failed, and now Merlin was pacing, nearly about to go into a panic attack.  
"Merlin, calm down."  
"Calm down. Calm down!! How can I calm down when I am about to maybe get a call for this, lose my friends, leave this town, and move to a new place to start all over again? I can’t do that again! You don't get it Morgana." Merlin was on the verge of tears now.  
"Merlin Emrys you are the blindest fool I have ever known. Well apart from Arthur, but none the less."  
"What are you on about?"  
"Merlin...” she said softly, “Arthur's in love with you. He's probably jerking off to your stories right now." Merlin blushed at that very dirty thought.  
"We are on different spectrums of the class scale. He can't get involved with me." However, before Morgana could argue, a small ding was heard. Morgana pulled out her phone.  
"It's him...he's asking for you."  
"I'm dead, I'm beyond dead. I guess I'll go pack." he said sulkily.  
"Merlin just look at it."  
'Morgana, tell Merlin that I have indeed read the notebook and I would like a word.' That was a way to formal text…  
"Oh Morgana I can't, you know I can't."  
"Merlin you have to. Just see what he wants, and if he hurts you text Gwaine, and I and I'll text Lance." he nods.  
***  
Merlin went to where Arthur said to meet him. It was a park, full of busy families. Merlin smiled. Until he meet eyes with Arthur and Merlin hung his head, he knew he was in trouble. Arthur came towards him.  
"So you came."  
"I had no choice in the matter, did I?" Arthur shrugged.  
"No, I guess you didn't. Now then-" he pulled out the notebook. "-this was very interesting and I want an explanation. That is if you can give me one."  
"I-I" he sighed he blushed. "I wrote that stuff w-when" He stammered. Finally he gave up, deciding to just tell him the truth…  
"Arthur I have been in love with you since I met you. That is why I-"  
Poor Merlin didn’t even get to finish his speech.  
Arthur had pinned him against a tree that wasn't in sight of anything else and kissed the very embarrassed, and very nervous boy. His fluttered shut.  
When Arthur began pulling away and panting slightly for breath, he spoke,  
"Thank god. I've felt the same for you for about six months now."  
"We've only known each other only six!!" Arthur laughed.  
"I just didn’t think you felt the same…now back to that lovely fantasy of yours." Merlin cocked his head until he remembered a spot he wrote of where he was pinned to a tree. Merlin’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.  
"Yes, Merlin, that's exactly what I mean." Arthur he said teasingly kissed Merlin again.  
Morgana, and the ‘knights’ were happy that their king and wizard were finally together after so long.  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s all!! R&R!!  
> Merlin: Please don't. She'll write more slash and I really don't want the Prat to get any ideas. Including that I may or may not have feelings for him.  
> Arthur: OH!! So you do have feelings for me!! So then please do review so she can embarrass Merlin more!!  
> Me: You heard them!! Bye!!


End file.
